


Avant de terminer

by malurette



Category: Never Let Me Go - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: Angst, Auprès de moi toujours, Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, mostly bitter in fact
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deux drabbles ; seront peut-être complété un jour par d'autres ?<br/>1ère vignette : Cette chanson planant sur les souvenirs de Kathy. <br/>2ème : Ruth était jalouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kathy/Tommy - Baby, baby, never let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le souvenir d’une chanson qui a bercé le jeune temps de Kathy, et la nouvelle signification qu’elle prend maintenant pour elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avant de _terminer_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Never Let Me Go (Auprès de Moi Toujours)  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Kathy(/Tommy)  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kazuo Ishiguro, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Mais je peux produire une illusion de ce type si ça te fait plaisir…et que tu me payes grassement, intervînt la petite horloge avec une voix de bébé."  
>  d’après AndersAndrew pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Notes :** j’ai d’abord lu le bouquin en VO puis seulement des bribes de la VF ; la traduction de la chanson risque d’être un peu différente, du coup  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusque sur la fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Bébé, bébé, reste auprès de moi, toujours…

Des années après que la voix de Judy Bridgewater se soit tue, la cassette à jamais perdue, son souvenir résonne encore dans la mémoire de Kathy.

Son ressenti s’en est modifié avec le temps. Autrefois, elle imaginait cette maman n’osant croire à son petit miracle personnel.

Plus tard Madame a laissé entrevoir les sentiments des gardiens pour « leurs » enfants.

Maintenant enfin elle se range au sens premier de la chanson : Tommy, chéri, je ne t’abandonnerai pas ; restons ensemble pour… toujours n’existe pas ; pour le peu de temps qu’il nous reste avant de terminer.


	2. Ruth/Tommy/Kathy - Elle et lui et elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth était tellement jalouse. De Tommy _et_ de Kathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle et lui et elle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Never Let Me Go (Auprès de Moi Toujours)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ruth(/Kathy)/Tommy  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kazuo Ishiguro, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je crains qu’il n’y ait un malentendu… » »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** légers spoils jusqu’à la fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un malentendu tenace s’est installé entre Ruth et Kathy. La peur qu’a Ruth d’être seule la pousse à bien des bêtises. Sa jalousie fait le reste. Pourquoi a-t-elle jeté son dévolu sur Tommy dont tout le monde était persuadé qu’il appartenait à Kathy ? Pourquoi Kathy et Tommy l’ont laissée faire…

Peut-être qu’elle aurait voulu être Kathy, qui a toujours semblé si sûre d’elle. Peut-être qu’elle aurait voulu être _avec_ Kathy, et tant pis pour les « parapluies ». Ou peut-être qu’elle voulait simplement que rien ne change, qu’ils restent toujours tous les trois ensemble, enfants et insouciants.


End file.
